Such a device is for instance known from EP 1 741 858 A1 in the name of applicant. Inside doors are typically equipped with a spring-mounted bolt which can be moved from a locking position to an opening position by means of a doorhandle. Doors are further available on the market which are provided with a press element which is electronically connected to a locking element such that the door can be opened by simply pressing a button.
The present invention has for its object to provide a simple and robust device of the type stated in the preamble which can be fitted better into an inside door, in particular a door of a limited thickness, as an alternative to a doorhandle.